maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Mouse M.D.
Mouse M.D. is a crossover between Mickey Mouse and House M.D. This segment is from MAD Season 1, Episode 11:' '[[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']] Summary A bitter mouse doctor does three rounds in a hospital: Cookie Monster, Bob the Builder, and Hannah Montana. References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sesame_Street Sesame Street] *Bob the Builder *Miley Cyrus *Hannah Montana *George Clooney *Spencer Pratt Characters *Dr. James Wilson *Dr. Allison Cameron *Dr. Eric Foreman *Patient *Dr. Mickey Mouse *Cookie Monster *Count von Count *Bob the Builder *Miley Cyrus *George Clooney *Spencer Pratt (in the picture) Transcript (Scene begins at a hospital.) Dr. James Wilson: I've never seen a case like this in my life. Dr. Allison Cameron: Me either. Dr. Eric Foreman: I mean look at it. camera reveals the briefcase. It's both stylish and functional. Patient: Hey! So can you help me or what? Dr. James Wilson: No, but we know someone who can. (Dr. Mouse walks in, and the door busts open.) Patient: gasp A mouse doctor? Are you crazy?! Dr. Mouse: his cane in the patient's mouth Shut up and say "ah". (Title card: Mouse M.D.) Dr. Allison Cameron: Mouse, this patient has been sick for weeks. Cookie Monster: burps Oh. Stomach hurt. Dr. Mouse: How many times has he tossed his cookies? Count von Count: I will count the times. One, one puke. Two, two pukes. Ha-ha-ha. Three-- Dr. Mouse: If you don't can it, you'll be counting the number of stitches I put in your face! Count von Count: Ah, yes. Dr. Allison Cameron: It must be the cookies. He eats 700 of them a day. Dr. Mouse: That's a solid diagnosis.... Dr. Allison Cameron: Thank you. Dr. Mouse: ... if you got your medical degree at the University of''' I-Don't-Know-What-I'm-Talking-About!' Mouse walks away the Builder crying '''Dr. Mouse': Well, if it isn't Bob the Baby. Dr. James Wilson: He smashed his thumb with a hammer. Bob: Can we fix it? Dr. Mouse: Actually, no. We're gonna have to amputate. laughs nervously noise Bob:' ''OOOOWWWWW!' '''Dr. Eric Foreman': Patient's name is Miley Cyrus, but she insists she's Hannah Montana. Miley Cyrus: I am Hannah Montana. And everyone loves me! Dr. Mouse: She's clearly delusional. stars to struggle and breaks free of the straight jacket Miley Cyrus: sings I'm Hannah. Hannah Montana. Dr. Mouse: There's only one way to deal with this: Pull the plug. Miley Cyrus: La la la la-- to the floor. I'm gonna sue you for mouse practice! Cookie Monster: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, boy. Dr. Allison Cameron: He's getting worse and these X-Rays are baffling. an X-ray of Cookie Monster with a hand inside of him Mouse lifts up the cloth on the sides of the bed with his cane, showing a puppeteer, who looks a lot like George Clooney throat Dr. Allison Cameron: I still think it's all the cookies he's eating. Cookie Monster: Me like cookies. sniffs Dr. Mouse: He's lying! And I'll prove it by inducing him to vomit. Dr. Allison Cameron: How will you do that? (Mouse shows Allison Cameron a picture of Spencer Pratt.) Dr. Allison Cameron: Mouse, are you crazy?! You'll lose your license! Dr. Mouse: Not before he loses his lunch. Cookie Monster: Ohh! Me so sick of Spencer Pratt. vomits Count von Count: One puke! (More puke flies) Two pukes! laughs then swallows the vomit Count von Count: Three pukes! Dr. Mouse: Just as I suspected! Broccoli. You've been eating vegetables and your body is rejecting them. Cookie Monster: Ok, ok. Me try to eat healthier without anyone knowing. I mean me Cookie Monster, not Veggie Monster. Dr. Allison Cameron: Mouse, another impossible case solved! You're a real miracle worker! Dr. Mouse: Shh. No, I'm just a mouse. (Title card again: Mouse M.D.) (Segment ends) Trivia *One of Mickey Mouse's lines ("That's a great observation if you got your degree from University I-Don't-Know-What-I'm-Talking-About") was used in a play. The play was not sued by MAD. *'Mouse M.D.' resembles the styles of, which include: *#Build-a-Bieber *#[[Cliffordfield|'Cliffordfield']] *#[[Big Time Rushmore|'Big Time Rushmore']] *#[[MAD vs. Wild|'MAD vs. Wild']] *#[[Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Zeke and Lex Luthor']] *#[[Duck|'Duck']] *#[[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney']] *#[[Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Yo Gagga Gagga!']] *#¡AY Carly! *#[[Two and a Half Man|'Two and a Half Man']] *#[[Are You Karate Kidding Me?|'Are You Karate Kidding Me?']] *#[[The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] *#MAD Ask the Celebrity *#[[Law & Ogre|'Law & Ogre']] *#[[Not a Fan a Montana|'Not a Fan a Montana']] (original version) *#[[TwiGH School Musical|'TwiGH School Musical']] *#[[RiOa|'RiOa']] (original version) *#[[Super 80's|'Super 80's']] (original version) *#[[Captain America's Got Talent|'Captain America's Got Talent']] (original version) *The puppeteer under Cookie Monster's bed looks like George Clooney, not Frank Oz or David Rudman who perform him in real life. *Antagonists: Dr. Mickey Mouse M.D. (Sometimes) *The wrong guy on the picture is Alfred E. Neuman. Meanwhile, the right one is Spencer Pratt, and it will ALWAYS be Spencer Pratt! Get it? *The title was also used on the Simpsons episode "Postcards from the Wedge". *This is the third segment that showed its title card twice. The first was [[CSiCarly|'CSiCarly']] and the second was [[TransBOREmores|'TransBOREmores']]. *'Goof:' When the screen is shaking, the scene is sligthly cut-off so that a strip of white can be visible under it. *The title of this sketch was mentioned at the end of Tom and Jury, an Ad Parody from [[Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge|'Episode 71']]. Category:Segments Category:TV parodies Category:TV Segment Category:Death